ELEVEN Fenrir Greyback
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Você é o monstro que eles deixam solto à noite para assustar seus inimigos. .Ficlet feita para o Projeto Sala Precisa do 6V.


**ELEVEN**

**(Fenrir Greycack)**

Você ouve passos atrás de si, mas não se dá ao trabalho de olhar quem é. Não é como se nenhum dos bruxos imbecis que estavam por ali fosse ter coragem suficiente para vir e falar com você.

_Não tinham nem mesmo coragem de olhar em seus olhos. _

Os passos param abruptamente, e o seu olhar volta-se um pouco para trás, encarando com um sorriso maldoso os dois idiotas parados a alguns metros – medo, revolta, angústia e uma dose enorme de nojo estampados em seus rostos parecidos demais para um homem e uma mulher.

Seu sorriso aumenta com isso. Os que mais o diminuem, os que menos têm respeito pelo que você é, são os melhores de atormentar.

Na verdade, você não sente prazer em muitas outras coisas além do fato de causar medo, aflição, dor e agonia.

Você _gosta_ de ser o protagonista nas histórias que os pais contam para as crianças se comportarem. Você gosta de saber que nem um único dos lobos que você fez o admira. Você gosta de saber que eles o temem, que o seu nome causa arrepios ao ser ouvido, que sua aparição faz com vilas inteiras fechem suas janelas, que rumores de sua estadia em uma região durante a lua cheia façam com que os tão poderosos _bruxos_ achem que aquela é uma boa época para viajar.

A maior verdade sobre você e suas motivações para seguir quem segue e fazer o que o que faz é que você _gosta de machucar, fazer sofrer, sentir as lágrimas e provocar os gritos_.

Isso é o que lhe dá prazer, mais nada.

E por causa disso você segue algumas ordens, cumpre algumas tarefas. Não porque você realmente acredita que se _Ele_ vencer essa guerra lobisomens terão direitos, ou serão tratados como iguais – você é _selvagem_, mas não é estúpido, e sua ingenuidade morreu quando sua alma se tornou um lobo -, mas você sabe que como parte do exército _Dele_, você vai poder simplesmente ser mais livre para ser o que é, fazer o que gosta, e receber recompensas por isso.

A dupla atrás de você segura as varinhas apertadas nos dedos brancos de tensão, rostos pálidos, mas o nojo que eles sentem da sua _raça_, do _monstro_ que você é (e você jamais nega, ou vai negar que é, de fato, um monstro, nada mais, nada menos, você tem orgulho da reputação que mantém há anos), impede que eles simplesmente baixem a cabeça e corram, como é claro que o primeiro instinto deles seria.

Finalmente, depois de apenas observar o casal de irmãos por alguns segundos longos, você se vira completamente, os encara com o sorriso ainda no lugar, os dentes sujos e afiados à mostra, os cabelos selvagens caindo em torno do seu rosto marcado por cicatrizes das quais você sempre vai se orgulhar.

"O que vocês querem, Carrows?"

"N...nada, Greyback.", o homem fala, suas palavras tremidas saindo por entre lábios flácidos – temor, horror, puro e simples _medo_.

Você nem mesmo os digna com uma outra pergunta, você apenas ergue uma sobrancelha, entre um rosnado e um resmungo, e a mensagem clara chega aos dois de que eles não deveriam estar no mesmo lugar que você.

"Nós temos tanto direito de estar aqui quanto você tem, _lobo_.", a mulher dispara, e você sente talvez uma pequena pontada de decepção ao ouvi-la falar daquele jeito – ela certamente parecia ser mais inteligente que o irmão. Claramente não o é.

"Quem aqui está falando em direitos, _bruxa_?"

Sua pergunta tem muito mais efeito do que a dela teve – sua voz é baixa, muito mais um rosnado, um grunhido de raiva e promessas de sofrimento do que o tom esganiçado e alto da bruxa baixa à sua frente.

Ela, no entanto, não tem a chance de responder. O rato aparece no canto da porta, olha para você com seus olhos pequenos e apertados e nada confiáveis, e com uma voz que parece um guincho lhe diz que o Lorde das Trevas irá vê-lo agora.

Ao passar pela dupla, você simula uma mordida no ombro da mulher, inclinado-se rápido e perto o suficiente para que ela grite e se encolha contra o irmão, e você sai dali rindo alto, o som rouco ecoando nas paredes de uma maneira que faz o ratinho se encolher ainda mais na sua pele enrugada e que parece pequena demais para ele.

"Mestiço nojento!", você a ouve exclamar, mas só depois que você já não está mais no mesmo cômodo, e isso o mantém de bom humor: ela o odeia. O mundo bruxo inteiro o detesta, tem ódio, nojo, raiva de você, mas nenhum deles – nem mesmo o tão famigerado Lorde das Trevas - diz isso no seu rosto, diretamente para você.

Eles escondem – mal escondido, mas escondem – _porque o temem_.

Nenhuma forma de respeito é maior do que o medo que eles têm: o simples fato de que você não carrega uma varinha consigo, de que você não tem nem mesmo a Marca Negra gravada em seu braço esquerdo é a prova de que eles o temem tanto, que não o consideram parte do grupo – você não é parte de _nada_, nem nunca quis ser. Você nem mesmo entende porque os outros querem fazer _parte_ de alguma coisa, e os considera fracos por não se sentirem _algo_ sozinhos. Dependência é a maior fraqueza dos bruxos, na sua opinião.

Você é o monstro que eles deixam solto à noite para assustar seus inimigos.

E você tem orgulho de ser o que é.

Naquele entardecer, você é mandado ao Ministério da Magia para intimidar mais alguns funcionários que precisavam de uma lembrança forte de que não eram apenas dos bruxos das trevas que eles precisavam se esconder.

O monstro malvado das suas histórias infantis, o último medo antes do sono os tomar, o uivo alto que arrepia a pele quando o sol some, e a lua surge alta, completa e cheia no céu.

Você – sozinho – é o último temor deles todos.

Nada pode ser melhor ou maior do que isso.

* * *

><p><strong>R E V I E W !<strong>


End file.
